Known power supply systems for wind turbine related applications rely on a single power distribution path. Having only a single power distribution path makes such power supply systems very vulnerable to fault situations. In fact a single fault along the single power distribution path is capable of bringing the system down.
Thus, there is a need for more reliable power supply systems which are able to withstand at least some types of power faults.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a redundant and highly reliable power supply system.